Conventional colored flame candles are formed of a primary combustion agent, a color-forming agent and other adjuvants, and burn with a colored flame such as red, yellow, blue, green, violet, etc. With respect to formulations of colored flame candles and processes for manufacturing the same, there exist many patent publications. For example, Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN1043340A discloses a colored flame candle and manufacture thereof, said colored flame candle comprising ethyl carbamate as the primary combustion agent, non-toxic organic or inorganic substances as the color-forming agent, which are soluble in ethyl carbamate, higher fatty alcohols as the strength improver, higher fatty acid amides as the lubricating and demoulding agent, higher fatty acids as the agent for improving combustion, cellulose derivatives as the film-forming agent and a resin solution or melt paraffin as the surface-protecting agent. Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN 1073201A discloses a colored flame candle and manufacture thereof, said colored flame candle comprising organic polybasic acid esters as the primary combustion agent, higher fatty acids or higher fatty alcohols as the strength-improver, higher fatty acid amides as the demoulding agent, metal oxides as the candlewick improver, and metals or organic salts or complexes thereof as the color-forming agent. However, the colored flame candles disclosed in the prior art are fragile and less flexible and burn with instable flames.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, the inventor of the present application developed a colored flame candle with improved candle body strength and good flame stability (see the Chinese Patent Application No. 02124149.X). In practice, the inventor found such colored flame candle has the following disadvantages: the candlewick is loose (blooming) and looks unpleasing, the color of the candlewick is inconsistent with that of the candle body, the candle is easy to go mouldy in storage and hard to light, has a small flame and cannot emit simultaneously with a colored flame upon lighting, and lights with dark smoke, etc. Thus, a novel colored flame candle that overcomes said disadvantages is desired.